Warriors the Lost Wind
by Cynderheart456
Summary: Mistpaw was just an ordinary Creekclan apprentice. She was kind and got along with everyone even Windpaw, the tom who never talked. For a while she spends a lot of time with him. Though, after being mistreated for the last time, Windpaw flees CreekClan to the caves. Can Mistpaw bring him back, or is he doomed to end up like the wind he was named for. Rated T cuz I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Me: okay, new story, fresh new characters! :D now Mistpaw disclaimers plzzz

Mistpaw: why me?

me: I would have Windpaw do it but he doesn't talk.

Windpaw:...

Mistpaw: fine. Cynder doesn't own the concept of warrior cats, she owns me and all characters in story.

XxxxxxxxX

I slid into camp, two sparrows dangling in my jaws. I placed my prey on the fresh kill pile and padded to the apprentices den.

"Hey Mistpaw." I was greeted by one of the apprentices, Goldenpaw.

"Hey." I responded, sitting down.

Let me introduce myself. My name is Mistpaw, I'm an apprentice of CreekClan. I'm a light gray-blue she cat with black spots, my tailtip is black with a few tabby stripes. I have white paws, but one silvery gray one, and my ears are tipped silver. My face is strange, it's silvery gray, but only around my face features. It gives me a misty appearance. Guess that's why they named me Mistpaw. Oh also my eyes pale blue.

Enough of me. I'll introduce the other apprentices.

There's Goldenpaw, who I'm probably closest to out of the apprentices. She's a golden tabby she cat with bright green eyes.

Her brother, Flamepaw is an oak brown tom with amber eyes. I don't really know him that well but he's cool I guess. Were on good terms I suppose.

Then there's Shadowpaw. Ugh. He has a crush on me and doesn't bother hiding it. Not like I feel the same anyway. He's a black and gray tabby tom with green eyes.

"So what's up Goldenpaw?" I asked my friend.

"Not much, me and Flamepaw just got back from hunting." She replied, curling her tail over her paws.

"Yeah me too." I mewed.

"Hey Mistpaw." Shadowpaw said to me, his face inches from mine.

"Uh hey." I replied, trying not to loose it.

He looked like he was nearly going to rub my muzzle until the reeds of the entrance rustled.

In came Windpaw, another apprentice. I totally forgot about him. The only reason I did is—

"So, the silent cat's back?" Shadowpaw taunted the tom.

Windpaw merely blinked before brushing past us.

"Don't be mean." I defended him. Even if he didn't talk, doesn't mean he should be teased for it.

Windpaw was a pale gray white tom with dark gray stripes and teal eyes. He never talked. I mean NEVER. Heck, he never makes a sound, I can hardly hear him breathe.

"Why are you defending the mute?" Shadowpaw questioned.

"Just cause he doesn't talk doesn't mean he should be bullied by the likes of you." I hissed. "Plus he's your kin for StarClan's sake!"

"Humph, only a half brother. And half DawnClan." Shadowpaw murmured.

I pushed past him to where Windpaw had laid down. When I got near he looked up at me, as if expecting some teasing.

"Hey, don't listen to Shadowpaw, he just doesn't understand why you don't talk." I mewed.

I wasn't expecting a vocal response. Windpaw blinked then nodded. He touched his paw to mine as if saying thanks.

Windpaw curled up, his back away from me and I took that as a I'm tired.

I padded back to Goldenpaw to find her talking with her brother.

"It's not that late," She said then glanced at me. "I think we should play a game."

"Like what? Were too old for mossball." Flamepaw mewed.

"I know silly, I was talking about perhaps truth or dare." Goldenpaw finished.

"I'm alright with that." I said then glanced at Windpaw. "Hey Windpaw, you wanna play?"

The tom lifted his head to look at me, blinked, then got to his paws. Shadowpaw sat beside me then Windpaw beside him.

"Okay, bro truth or dare?" Goldenpaw asked her brother.

"Uh I'll say truth." Flamepaw replied, flicking his tail.

"Would you rather clean ticks out of Reedpelt's fur, or clean the dirt place?" She asked, earning a giggle from me.

Flamepaw let out a groan, before taking a moment to think. "Reedpelt's ticks cause it sounds a bit better then other cat's dirt."

Goldenpaw and I laughed, Shadowpaw let out a snicker and Stormpaw...well said nothing, as usual.

"Okay, uh Shadowpaw truth or dare?" Flamepaw asked.

"Dare." Shadowpaw replied without hesitation.

"I dare you to poke one of the elders and then run."

Shadowpaw ran out of the den. A moment later a hiss was heard from the elder's den then he came back.

"I think I picked the wrong elder to poke." He sighed. "Whatever, hey mute truth or dare?" He asked Windpaw.

Windpaw hesitated, not knowing what to do. He unsheathed a claw and wrote in the dirt: D. I assumed it was for dare.

Since Shadowpaw was uncertain, I mewed, "I think he means dare." I looked to Windpaw for clarification. He nodded.

"Alright. Let's see..." Shadowpaw said, smiling slyly. "I dare you to talk for the rest of the game."

Windpaw flinched. "Come on, mute." Shadowpaw teased.

Windpaw opened his mouth, but quickly shut it. He shut his eyes and padded quickly out of the den.

"Wait! Windpaw!" I called after him.

Goldenpaw looked at me with a look that said, go get him.

I sighed and padded after him. It took me a moment before I sighted him just outside camp by the creek.

"Windpaw...you okay?" I asked him.

He jumped a little, startled. He flicked his ear before turning his gaze back to the direction of DawnClan territory.

I realized he must've been thinking of his dad. His dad was Badgerclaw, the old deputy of Rowanstar, before he was killed. Windpaw had a hard life. He had parents of different clans and his mother sees him as a nuisance. He had no siblings.

(Windpaw's POV)

I'd forgotten Mistpaw was still there. I turned my head to look at her, she gave me a small smile. "We should go back to the den."

I nodded and started following her back before casting a quick glance back at DawnClan's territory. Then back at Mistpaw.

Should I tell her? I thought to myself. Mistpaw's always been the nicest to me and right now, she seemed like the closest cat I had to a friend. I might as well tell her why I didn't talk.

I took a deep breath before I said, "Mistpaw,"


	2. Chapter 2

Me: enjoy chapter 2 even if it's a bit short. I don't own concept of warriors only my characters and story

XxxxxxX

She turned her head to look at me, her mouth a gap and blue eyes wide. "W-Windpaw?" She said as if she'd seen a ghost. "Y-you're talking?"

I nodded. "I-I have to tell you something, b-before we go back..." She turned to face me completely. "But I need to know one thing..can I trust you?"

"Of course Windpaw. You can trust me." She replied.

"Well...the reason I don't talk is...my mother." I said.

She tilted her head, "Your mother Breezesong? What? I'm confused..."

"Uh...well she. Ugh, I might as well tell you the whole story." I sighed, sitting down and she followed my lead.

XxxxxX flashback XxxxxxX

"Come on Windkit." Breezesong's annoyed voice told me.

I followed.

She stopped at the creek. She turned to me.

"Alright, Windkit can you talk?"

I blinked before mewing, "Yes mom."

Breezesong's black and white pelt bristled and her green eyes reflected pure anger. "No. No. No. No."

"What's wrong mom?" I asked innocently.

"Shut up!" I took a step back scared. "Your voice sounds exactly like your father's! I don't want to hear that fox heart's voice anymore!"

She crouched to my level and hissed. "You will never speak again, no matter what. And if I hear you or hear from some other cat that you did, you'll be seeing dad much sooner then you thought."

Tears welled up in my eyes from my fear and sorrow, she'd mentioned how dad was dead now. I nodded in understanding.

She straightened, "Alright then. Now let's go."

I could only nod and trail behind her, the monster I called my mother.

XxxxX end flashback XxxxxxX

As I finished, Mistpaw had moved from in front of me to my side.

"I'm so sorry, Windpaw.." She said sympathetically.

(Mistpaw's POV)

"I-it's alright. Let's go back, but promise you won't tell anyone I spoke." Windpaw said, a sense of urgency in his voice.

His voice. I'd never heard him speak before. His voice was calm and quiet. Unlike most loud and brooding voices from other toms.

"Okay," I replied, coming to my senses.

Once we got back, all the other apprentices were in their beds. I curled up into my bed and let my exhaustion take over.

XxxxxxX

I found myself on a misty field.

"Where am I?" I asked aloud. "Hello?"

Then right before my eyes, I saw some scenes.

One was of Breezesong mistreating Windpaw as a kit, her abuse seemed to get worse as Windpaw had grown. It got harder to watch the more it progressed. When it had caught up to present time I closed my eyes, wishing it to be over.

When I opened my eyes again, the world was dark. "Who's doing this?!"

Just then a gray tom with white stripes like a badger appeared. His amber eyes glowed and his pelt glistened with stars.

"I apologize for showing you my son's past young Mistpaw." He said.

I realized this must be a StarClan cat. "Wait, are you Badgerclaw?"

He grinned. "Yes I am."

"But why are you showing me this? Why not contact Windpaw?" I asked.

Badgerclaw's grin faded. "I cannot reach my son for some reason. I figured since my son trusts you enough to talk to you, you would be a nice substitute."

"Substitute for what?" I mewed, now that I was paying attention, it was true. Windpaw's and Badgerclaw's voices were exactly the same. Except, you know Windpaw's was younger and higher.

"I'm worried about my sons future..." Badgerclaw sighed. "I cannot show you everything, but only this much."

Another scene appeared of Breezesong yelling at Windpaw in front of the clan, then Windpaw running away out of camp. The scene ended.

I looked frantically at Badgerclaw. "What happened to him? Please I need to know!"

"I can't show you anymore. Nor tell you anything else." Badgerclaw's image began to fade. "I must go, please protect my son Mistpaw."

XxxxxX

My head shot up, "Windpaw no!"

I blinked, taking in reality. Luckily I hadn't woken anyone up. I looked to my left to see Windpaw a couple tail lengths away from me, his back to me.

I sighed in relief. Then remembered Badgerclaw's last words to me. 'Protect my son'.

I then promised myself and Windpaw that I would protect him from whatever his mom would do next.

xxxxxxxX

me: DUN DUN DUNNNNN Windpaw talked.

windpaw: why'd you give me such a hard life?

me: I dunno. It is fun :3

Mistpaw: I think Badgerclaw scared the pee out of me.

me: would you rather I type: "the scenes had shaken me then when the gray and white tom appeared, it scared me so much I peed."

Mistpaw: I'm good...

me: hey Mistpaw, you seem like you haz a crush on Windpaw..

mistpaw: *blushes* if I do then it's your fault!

Me: he hee. Whatever.

Windpaw: read and review. I just stole Cynder's line.

me: How dare you! DX but just do what Windpaw says, cause he may not talk anymore after this.

Windpaw: maybe not.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke the next morning to find that the only ones here besides me were Flamepaw and Shadowpaw. Goldenpaw and Windpaw must be on dawn patrol.

I decided to go visit my mom in the nursery. She'd given birth to more kits a moon after I was made an apprentice. I haven't really seen them much.

"Mom? It's me Mistpaw." I said as I got to the entrance.

"Oh come in dear."

I slipped in the narrow entrance to see my mom, Duskpool. Currently nursing, were two tiny kits.

"Aww so these are my little siblings?" I commented.

Duskpool purred. "Little brothers, to be exact." She prodded the pale gray tabby. "This ones name is Stonekit, and his black and silver brother is Nightkit."

Stonekit looked up at me with large amber eyes. "Who's that mommy?"

"I'm your big sister." I purred amused.

"We have a big sister? And she's already an apprentice? I'm jealous!" Nightkit exclaimed.

"Sis can you show us a hunting crouch?" Stonekit asked eagerly.

"Haha, looks like you're learning that they're quite the lively ones." Another Queen, Flowerdust remarked.

I smiled at the ginger queen. "Well pretty soon they'll be tired from apprentice duties."

My mom looked at me, her blue eyes curious. "Speaking of them, shouldn't you be on them?"

"Shinepelt hasn't given me any yet." I mewed, aware of Stonekit and Nightkit weaving around my paws.

"Well maybe you should go check." My mother said, grooming her dark gray fur.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright...see you later."

I padded out of the den searching for my mentor. I finally found her and walked up to her.

"Hey Shinepelt, what're we doing today?" I asked.

"Battle training. With Windpaw and Shadowpaw and their mentors." She replied, flicking her cream tail.

I nodded and followed as she padded to the training hollow.

Windpaw, Stormwhisker, Shadowpaw, and Cloudheart were already there.

"Sorry were late." Shinepelt told Stormwhisker and Cloudheart.

"It's alright." Stormwhisker replied in her gentle voice. I swear, Stormwhisker was the best mentor for Windpaw, she's almost as quiet as him.

"Okay, now that were all here," Cloudheart began. "Were simply going to be doing practice matches, one at a time. No claws and no hard biting okay?"

We nodded. "Okay, Windpaw and Mistpaw can go first."

The rest of the cats went to sit at the sides, leaving me and Windpaw in the middle.

"Begin." Shinepelt said.

I immediately sprang at Windpaw, which he sidestepped and used my momentum to send me to the ground hard. I scrambled to my paws and dodged a swipe from him. I swiped at his paws causing him to lose balance then I pinned him. He struggled at first trying to get me off but he managed to roll causing him to be the one pinning me.

Before I could even try to get him off, he got off all his own. I got to my paws and was crouched low, preparing to spring.

I sprung, but he was ready and ducked right under me then pinned me after I landed.

"Enough." Cloudheart mewed.

Windpaw got off of me and helped nudge me to my feet. "Thanks." I told him, to which he nodded simply.

"Okay, Shadowpaw and Windpaw."

I realized I was sitting this one out. I padded to sit beside Shinepelt.

(Windpaw's POV)

Shadowpaw glared at me. Oh what reason is it now? I wondered to myself.

"Begin." Shinepelt said

Shadowpaw charged at me and I braced myself to move. The second I sidestepped, Shadowpaw stopped his attack and pinned me, his paws on my neck.

"You may have gotten Mistpaw with that trick, but that's not gonna work." He muttered lowly enough for no one but me to hear.

Shadowpaw was far heavier then Mistpaw, I struggled to even move. I managed to push with my hind legs to get him off.

I scrambled out of the way of a swipe. I then sent one of my own which hit Shadowpaw's muzzle, not that it mattered, my claws were sheathed.

I jumped backwards from another swipe. He sprung at me and I ducked. But I guess that's what he wanted me to do, for before I could get up he turned and pinned me.

His paws were placed firmly on my neck and I started struggling to breathe.

"How does it feel, half blood?" Shadowpaw mocked lowly.

My breathing quickly turned into struggled gasps, for by the second, Shadowpaw increased the force on my neck.

"Shadowpaw, that's enough." Cloudheart commanded the tom firmly.

"Oh but I'm not even trying.." Shadowpaw whined. He then put, StarClan knows how much pressure on my neck.

I let out a struggled breath before I couldn't even take in anymore. Black spots danced in my vision but I made out Cloudheart grabbing Shadowpaw's scruff in his jaws and Shinepelt, Stormwhisker, and Mistpaw rushing over to me.

"Windpaw?!" Mistpaw said worriedly.

Stormwhisker and Shinepelt nudged me to my paws. "Are you okay, Windpaw?" Shinepelt asked.

I wish I could've talked but then I remembered my mom. I was only able to nod, but as I did, I collapsed on my side and my vision went black.

(Mistpaw's POV)

"Windpaw!" I cried out as he fell.

I crouched beside him. "He's unconscious."

"Okay." Shinepelt looked at Cloudheart, who still held a struggling Shadowpaw in his jaws. "Take him back to camp, we'll be right behind you."

Shinepelt and Stormwhisker lifted Windpaw onto their backs and followed Cloudheart as he walked back to camp. I followed from behind.

Once we got back to camp, Windpaw was taken to our medicine cat, Berryfrost's den.

I had to do apprentice duties, such as cleaning moss, searching for elder's ticks, and strengthening the border.

XxxxxxxxX

By sundown, Windpaw was back up and about again.

I saw him by the fresh kill pile and since I was done with my duties, I padded over to him.

"Hey you doing better?" I asked him.

He nodded before taking a bite out of a fish. I grabbed a small trout from the pile and began eating.

It wasn't long before Breezesong angrily padded over to us.

"Windpaw." She mewed curtly, anger evident in her voice.

I cast a glance at Windpaw who didn't return my gaze. He simply stood up and walked over to his mother.

I could tell he was trying to keep a calm expression. Breezesong definitely wasn't.

"Why did you do that.." She murmured angrily. When Windpaw looked confused she said a little louder. "I told you not to tell anyone!"

What was she talking about? I wondered. Wait...she couldn't mean that she knew about Windpaw telling me could she? We were completely alone!

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Shadowpaw smirk. He must've been watching us and told Breezesong! Oh when I get my claws on him I'll—

"You couldn't even hold your own against your half brother." Breezesong spit bitterly.

I noticed the other cats were gathering around, including our leader Brackenstar.

"Breezesong what is the meaning of this?" Brackenstar questioned.

Breezesong turned to her leader. "My incompetent half blood son is weak. He passed out in a practice." She emphasized practice.

Brackenstar flicked his golden tabby tail. "Breezesong, are you overreacting a bit? That's what training's for. Windpaw will improve over time."

Shadowpaw spoke up. "Windpaw was fighting me too viciously. I only was trying to stop him."

I looked around for any of our mentors, but they must've gone on patrol. I decided to speak up.

"What're you talking about?! You were the one that attacked him first!"

Shadowpaw hissed. "You weren't in my place, you were only on the sidelines. Why don't we let Windpaw deny it himself?" Shadowpaw turned to Windpaw, a smug look on his face.

I found myself not being able to do anything.

Windpaw opened his mouth then closed it.

Breezesong growled. "See Brackenstar? He's a traitor."

Brackenstar didn't reply, his amber eyes were unreadable. Breezesong took that as him not caring.

She lashed out at her son, scratching her claw across his shoulder. Windpaw winced but didn't cry out.

"Get out." She muttered.

I gasped and opened my mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words. Brackenstar made no move to prevent what was happening.

Windpaw flattened his ears but made no move of retaliating. He turned and dashed out of camp.

"Shadowpaw come with me. We need to make sure he's gone." Breezesong told her son.

As they ran out of camp, I trailed after them.

(Windpaw's POV)

I kept running, my rage boiling inside of me. I couldn't believe this. Shadowpaw had always hated me but I didn't think he would go this far.

When I stopped to catch my breath, I was around the cave entrance that connects DawnClan and CreekClan. Or so I heard. The entrance looked as if it was about to crumble.

I heard a loud hiss and perked my ears. I looked to see my so called 'mother' and half brother running towards me.

I had little time to think. Honestly I wasn't even thinking. I ran into the cave entrance.

Breezesong and Shadowpaw must've wanted me to because they started digging into the entrance, weakening it. I didn't bother trying to stop them, I mean what was the point?

Just then Mistpaw jumped out of the bushes onto Shadowpaw.

She managed to make a few blows onto him before he pinned her, preventing her from doing anything.

Mistpaw cast a half worried half questioning look at me. I know she was trying to help me but let's face it: I was doomed from the moment I was born. Might as well join my father.

Breezesong finally hit a piece of earth that finally caused the entrance to really crumble.

I jumped back as a rock landed in front of me. The last thing I saw and heard was Mistpaw crying out my name.

Then I was thrown into darkness.

xxxxxxxX

me: kind of a cliffhanger, but I did an extra long chapter today so yay!

Mistpaw: soooooo I seem very weak.

me: well Shadowpaw is the strongest apprentice.

Windpaw: am I dead?

me: oh yes...I would totally kill one of the main characters in the third chapter. *sarcasm*

windpaw: so I'm just trapped in the tunnels?

me: yup. So anyway please review! I need to know what others think about my story. And btw I think I'll take some OCs they won't take a major role but they'll certainly have some speaking parts. Here's the form:

oc name:

gender:

age:

status:

appearance:

personality:

any background story/info (optional):

mate (can be any of characters or your own):

role you would like them to have in story:

XxxxxX

Hope you guys can send some!


	4. Chapter 4

(Mistpaw's POV)

I felt tears stream down my cheeks, probably darkening the gray fur around my face.

Shadowpaw kept me pinned while I stared blankly at the blocked cave entrance.

"Kill her." Breezesong said coldly. "She knows too much."

I gulped, afraid that Shadowpaw would really kill me.

"But mom," Shadowpaw protested. "Surely we could spare her? I mean I love her."

I prevented myself from gagging.

Breezesong considered this for a moment. "Very well, but if you ever tell anyone I will personally kill you. And along with not telling anyone you have to be my son's mate when you two are warriors."

I found my fear taking over my body, I simply nodded.

With that, Shadowpaw let me up and they led me back to camp.

XxxxxxxxX

(Windpaw's POV)

I awoke to darkness, but the faintest hint of sunlight coming from a hole just above me.

I noticed I was on a pre made moss bed. Was some other cat down here? I wondered.

I hadn't wondered long before a figure appeared. The cat walked in front of me and dropped a mouse beside me.

"Here eat." The cat said, and I recognized the voice as a she cat.

I sniffed it before taking a couple bites. I pushed the rest to her.

"You're not going to eat it all?" She asked.

I shook my head. She ate the rest and laid down across from me.

"I found you unconscious by the CreekClan entrance what happened?" She asked me.

I was hesitant to answer. Wait, Breezesong isn't here, no other cat is here for that matter. "I was cast out, for no good reason, just family problems."

When she looked confused, I added, "I'm half blood. Half DawnClan, half CreekClan."

She nodded. "I used to be in DawnClan, was your father Badgerclaw?"

"Yeah...you must've heard about that.." I sighed. "What are you down here for?"

She turned her blue gaze from me to the ground. "I was trying to save a kit when the tunnels were collapsing. I managed to save the kit, but I was trapped down here."

"I'm sorry about that. How long have you been down here?" I asked.

"Not too long, but not being able to see the moon doesn't help."

She sighed and curled her tail around her. "So what's your name?"

"Windpaw. You?"

"Well, my clan name is Leafshine..." She said, uncertainty in her voice. "But my father was a rogue so apparently my name was Summer."

"You have a warrior name? But you look my age." I said, confused.

"I was made a warrior early not for any reason."

I sighed. "Guess I'll never have a warrior name now."

"Well I guess like I have the name Summer, you could have a name like that." Summer said.

"Like what?"

"Hmm..." She trailed off thinking. "How about Syaoran? I was told it meant 'little wolf'. Your eyes kind of remind me of what I've heard about wolves."

I felt my fur heat up about that comment. "Y-yeah I like that." I stammered.

She smiled. "So...you have any close friends back at your clan?"

"Just one. Her name's Mistpaw." I mewed. "I wasn't allowed to talk back there because of my mom, so I didn't really make any friends. But she just seemed to understand me."

Summer nodded. "I had two close friends. They were like me, having warrior names and rogue names. Their names were Seth or Ravenwing and Chase or Bravespirit..." She trailed off.

I flicked my ear. "Something happen between you and Chase?"

Her blue eyes reflected her sadness. "Well, I guess I may have liked him and he may have liked me back but too late now..."

I wanted to say something comforting but she gave a small smile. "Well how about I show you around so you know what tunnel is which, Syaoran?"

I nodded and followed her through the maze of tunnels.

XxxxxxxxX

(Mistpaw's POV)

It's been 3 moons since Windpaw well...died. The clan had a funeral for him (though Breezesong and Shadowpaw weren't there).

I'll be honest. I felt bad, I'd let Badgerclaw down and I missed Windpaw. Now I wasn't able to tell what happened for real and I have to be Shadowpaw's mate when we're warriors.

Which reminds me, my warrior ceremony is today, I'd had my assessment yesterday.

Also, my brothers, Stonepaw and Nightpaw became apprentices 2 moons ago. Let's just say they really are tired from apprentice duties as I said when they were kits.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here under the sunstone for a clan meeting." Brackenstar's voice rang through the camp.

I padded out, but not before waking my brothers, and sat just underneath the sunstone. Goldenpaw sat on one side of me while Shadowpaw was on the other then Flamepaw was on the other side of Goldenpaw.

Once all the cats had gathered, Brackenstar spoke. "We are gathered here today to name four new warriors." He looked down at us. "Goldenpaw, Flamepaw, Mistpaw, and Shadowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect this clan and even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." We all said.

Brackenstar leaped down from the sunstone. "Then from this moment on, you will be know as Goldentail, Flamewhisker, Mistsong, and Shadowpelt." He touched his nose to each of our heads.

"Goldentail! Flamewhisker! Mistsong! Shadowpelt!" The clan cheered, I noticed my younger brothers were cheering for me the loudest.

Shadowpelt spoke. "Brackenstar, do I have your permission to speak?"

Brackenstar nodded. Oh I knew too well what he would say.

Shadowpelt turned to the clan. "I'm happy to announce that me and Mistsong are mates." He intertwined his tail in mine, I tried my hardest to fake a smile.

The clan sounded their approval, much to my disgust.

I padded over to the camp entrance to sit vigil, Goldentail and Flamewhisker were on one side, while me and Shadowpelt were on the other.

(Syaoran's POV)

I leaped onto a mouse and sunk my teeth into it's neck.

It's been a while since I've been in the caves. I basically know it by heart now.

I carried my mouse back to me and Summer's small camp. She was already there, cleaning the moss beds.

She set down the moss in her mouth. "Hey." She greeted.

I dropped the two mice I'd caught. "Hi."

She padded over to me after resetting the moss bed. I'd wanted to ask her something now was probably the best time. "Hey Summer?"

She looked up at me. "Yeah?"

"Is there any other exits? Besides the CreekClan and DawnClan entrances.."

Summer flicked her tail. "Actually, there is...but I never left because..." She trailed off for a moment but kept going. "T-they probably think I'm dead. A-and I didn't really have a good life anyway."

"But what about Chase and Seth? Surely they would be excited to see you right?" I asked.

"Yeah..but..ugh! It's just too complicated!" She groaned.

"Oh..well why didn't you show me the exits?"

"Because...I was afraid you would leave." My eyes widened at this. "Syaoran, you're the only other cat that's been down here. Without you, then I'm just all alone again."

I felt bad. Why had I even considered leaving? Sure, I'd like Mistpaw to know I was alright but what would that solve? She'd want me to come back.

I walked to Summer's side and pressed my flank into hers trying to comfort her. "It's alright I'm not leaving. There's no reason for me to. My family hates me."

Summer looked at me. "But what about Mistpaw?"

"I...I don't know." I stammered.

"I can show you the exit and we can find her, tell her you're safe and come back." She suggested.

"Really?" If anything, right now my eyes probably brightened.

She giggled. "Yeah, come on it's this way." She began to run to a tunnel and I followed.

(Mistsong's POV)

"I'm going hunting." I told Shadowpelt.

"Okay."

It's been a bit since I've been a warrior and Shadowpelt's mate. He wasn't as bad as he was when he was an apprentice but still.

I padded out by the creek and looked at the water.

A fish came into view and I waited a moment before lashing out and hooking my claw under the fish. It was flung onto land and I gave it a swift bite to it.

I grinned, satisfied with my catch.

Then the bushes to the right ruffled and the scent of cats hit me. There were two, they didn't smell like any of the clans. Though one smelled faintly familiar...

I shook off my thoughts and got into a crouch.

When the first figure came out I sprung tackling the cat to the ground, earning a screech from the cat.

The cat was on it's back and I was faced with piercing teal eyes. Too familiar. I gasped. "W-Windpaw?"

"Mistpaw?" He replied back with.

I let him up before saying. "I missed you! I thought you were dead, the whole clan does!"

I noticed a she cat was behind him. She was a honey brown she cat with a cream muzzle, chest, back hind paws and tailtip. Her ears were dark brown and she had a stripe of dark brown on her back. She had white front paws and yellowish cream spots around her stripe, little stripes around her eyes and shoulders that were also yellowish cream. Her eyes were sky blue.

A wave of jealousy washed over me at how beautiful the she cat was. "Who's that?" It came out ruder then I intended.

"This is Summer. Summer this is Mistpaw." Windpaw said.

"Ahem it's Mistsong. I got my warrior name Windpaw." I replied bitterly.

Windpaw looked at me his eyes narrowing at my attitude. "Well I have a new name too, Mistsong." He exaggerated song on my name. "It's Syaoran."

"Why would you give up your clan name?" I questioned.

"It means nothing now. Remember I was exiled." He said.

"Oh yeah did I mention that everything's been bad for me since you left?" I hissed, agitated that he was alive and didn't come back. "I'm not allowed to tell that Breezesong and Shadowpelt chased you into the cave, and oh I'm Shadowpelt's mate!"

(Syaoran's POV)

"I'm Shadowpelt's mate!" Mistsong hissed.

What? When did that happen?

"You're Shadowpelt's mate?!" I repeated, probably sounding jealous.

Mistsong flattened her ears. "Oh yeah. I'm Shadowpelt's mate." She flicked her tail in Summer's direction. "But what about you living in the caves with this she cat?!"

Summer opened her mouth. "Syaoran maybe we should g—"

I cut her off. "Why do you even care?! It's not your business!"

Mistsong huffed. "Well maybe I had a crush on you." She must've not meant to blurt that cause she turned away from me. "Guess none of that matters huh?!"

I was surprised at this. "I-I didn't know." I stammered, before my temper got the better of me. "Then why are you mates with Shadowpelt?!"

(Mistsong's POV)

"Then why are you mates with Shadowpelt?!"

I decided to lie. "Well maybe I moved on. At least Shadowpelt is no where near as arrogant as you!" I instantly regretted saying that and cursed my tongue.

Syaoran glared at me. I'd never seen him look so cold. I tried not to shy away.

Summer must've noticed the tension. She padded right next to Syaoran and brushed her fluffy tail over his flank. "Come on Syaoran let's go." She mewed softly.

Syaoran nodded. As they turned to walk away he flashed a glare at me. "Don't even think about telling anyone about this, or even follow us."

I growled. "Just get out of here."

With that, the two vanished into the bushes.

XxxxxxxxX several moons later...XxxxxxxxX

(Syaoran's POV)

It's been a while since that meeting with Mistsong. I regret ever being her friend. When we got back into the tunnels this is what I said to Summer.

"I'm never trusting another cat again. The only cat I'll trust is you."

Summer probably wasn't totally with my choice, but she didn't protest, my guess is she knew I was too stubborn.

Well back to present time.

"Syaoran wake up." Summer's soft voice told me.

I yawned as I stretched. "Have any dreams lately?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah same as always."

Lately, I'd been getting weird dreams. Summer thinks they're from StarClan but I don't know if I believe it.

I won't get too into what my dreams are about.

"Syaoran, I think it's time we return to the clans." Summer blurted suddenly.

XxxxxxxxX

me: hehe Windpa— I mean Syaoran is alive. And if you're wondering, I used the name Syaoran from Cardcaptor Sakura. It's my favorite anime.

Mistsong: StarClan, Cynder you made me and Syaoran fight.

me: I wanted tension! DX

Syaoran: Deal with it Mistsong.

mistsong: shut up, 'little wolf'.

Summer: weren't you gonna say something about me Cynder?

me: oh yeah, Summer's from an old warriors fanfic I started but never finished. Same with the mention Jaystar. But I though it would be cool to include her and the others in this one. And yeah she was stuck in the tunnels in her story too.

me: before I forget, about the OCs I'm taking, I'd like to say that your oc could end up being Mistsong's apprentice or one of the main character's apprentices. And your cat could be Goldentail or Flamewhisker's mate. Just thought I'd give some ideas, if you want to register your oc, the form is in chapter 3

me: as always, read and review! I love seeing reviews of how I'm doing and what I could improve! Or even just comments! :)


End file.
